


The Laume and the Lesavka

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: A short fic done for aph yuri week 2018 the prompt was nature, day 3.Lithuania and Belarus find one another in the woods and reflect on their feelings for one another. Tied together by time Lithuania holds hope for the future while enjoying what she can now.





	The Laume and the Lesavka

She was beautiful Lithuania thought as she lay hidden behind a tall oak tree watching Belarus walking amidst the trees of the woods surrounding them. She was more beautiful than any being she had beheld in a long while. If she didn't know any better she could have mistaken her for a Laume. 

Then again she had thought that about Belarus for a long long time. Despite all odds and difficulties with her history and herself she had long come to terms with her feelings. After all it didn’t matter if Belarus was a woman or if she was a woman, she loved Belarus. Lithuania loved Belarus and their history tied them together, clearly this was meant to be. If this was so wrong and their love illicit, would God have made both of them women? She thought not. Besides they were nations first and foremost, for them such things didn’t seem to matter in the end after one gained a clear head. 

There was a fear in her heart however that Belarus didn’t see it like that. She knew her beloved could be terribly oblivious and stubborn and then there was that awful pull she had towards Russia. How she hated it and as she thought of Russia her face took on a look of cold and haughty scorn. 

“What the fuck are you doing staring at me and hiding there like some Lesavka?” Belarus stood before her with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Ah Natasha, I’m not upset, at you or at anyone else despite the power plant. Actually I did want to see you….I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a walk with me in the woods, I know a place where we can find some wild honey.” Yes that would make this and recent tensions feel less awkward, she thought to herself. 

Why was this so difficult though, why was she so nervous? Was it because of her trepidation, international issues, as well the possibility that Belarus didn’t see her in that way? Surely so.

“Tch,” Belarus said, first looking at Lithuania and then at the cool green woods around her. Perhaps she should’ve have been so surprised, Belarus thought. The woods suited Lithuania after all, it was almost as if the nation had been born from the trees themselves. It didn’t help that for centuries Belarus had noted that Lithuania had often watched her from afar in the woods, gazing on her with those intense blue eyes, blue like the depths of the Neman river. It was bothersome and troubled her heart, making it stir. Why did she look at her like that? 

Clearly, Belarus thought to herself, she was jealous and wanted to exercise undue international influence on her, wanted to impose herself and her culture upon her as she once had tried many times before. Well, she wouldn’t have it. 

Belarus also concluded that the stirring in her heart was due to the jealousy of Lithuania ending up with Vilnus, when she had wanted the city to take for herself, as well as the resentment of centuries past. What else could cause such intense emotions? 

Nevertheless something inside her caused her to say, “Hmpf, I’m not busy and I do need honey so I suppose I shall humor an idiot like yourself and go with you. Don’t think I’ll do this every time though! You were just lucky you fucking caught me on a free day.”

Lithuania smiled one of her small rare smiles and for one brief moment Belarus was reminded of the fern flower, rare but lovely and magical to behold. Then the thought was gone, hidden away behind walls of resentment and delusion and propaganda. 

“Hold my hand? I wouldn’t want you to get lost,” Lithuania said.

“Tch, jokes on you asshole. I never get lost,” but she placed her rough pale hand in Lithuania’s rough slightly sun browned one and held it with a rather vice like grip. 

Despite that Lithuania sighed, felt content, and decided to give all of the honey they found to Belarus. She had given her such a treat already. She caught Belarus’s light flax blue eyes and smiled once more. 

This time taken off guard, Belarus looked away with an almost embarrassed look on her face. Lithuania hoped one day Belarus might give her more than simply hand holding and pretty bashful looks. That would take time and patience but Lithuania was willing to give it. “I won’t back down on love,” she thought tranquilly to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> The Neman river is a river near the border of Lithuania and Belarus
> 
> A lesavka is a slavic female forest spirit. They are undead girls who steal babies, play tricks and drive people mad in forests. However this is Belarus so calling Lithuania one is not really an insult.
> 
> A Laume is a Lithuanian female spirit of the sky or the forests. Their qualities differ, they are beautiful, sometimes dangerous. They could live in the sky, rivers, forests, lakes or bath houses.
> 
> I write and see nyo lithuania as a different person than male Lithuania so she is not the same as him personality wise nor is her relationship with Belarus exactly the same. However she is still Lithuania so there will still be similarities in their relations given she and Bela are the nation first and foremost. 
> 
> There is a current dispute between Lithuania and Belarus regarding a nuclear power plant being built in Belarus near the border. In summery Lithuania isn't too keen on it.
> 
> I see Lithuania as someone more grounded and realistic so she has come to terms with and accepted her feelings. However Belarus has issues to put it mildly for many reasons and so she's in denial and oblivious of her own emotions.


End file.
